The Boy Who Would Be Pirate
by Nilmiel
Summary: Everyone has something to contribute. The party members discuss one another and each person's influence.
1. The Boy Who Would Be Pirate

_Disclaimer: Characters all belong to Square-enix._

--

The Boy Who Would Be Pirate

--

He's not just a common thief.

It's hard to explain exactly, but my feelings towards him have changed over the time I've traveled with him. The first time I actually saw him, I was grateful. I didn't quite stop to consider why a boy about my age would be wandering the sewers if he wasn't an Archadian or a part of the Resistance. Upon finding him to be the thief who had broken into the treasury and stolen something of great importance to my lineage, I was put off, to say the least. It took me a bit of control to keep myself from revealing everything about myself to him. It would have been the only way to claim back the stone. I'm glad I at least have my emotions more under control.

He was completely opposite me in that respect. He made no effort to hide who he was or what he was feeling. I remember his excited declaration that yes; it was _he_ who had broken into the palace to steal back what belonged to the people of Dalmasca. He was unabashedly curious and excited when something new crossed our path. When he did not like something, he made no false pretenses to hide it. He had very little tact about anything, and simply let slip anything that came to his mind.

The more I think of it, the more I realize that it is for this reason that I respect him the most.

He and I are so alike in many respects, despite the difference in status and birth. We've both lost so much to the war- He a brother, and I my husband. He had been forced to live a life in the street without any sort of guidance, and I was exiled from my own kingdom, declared dead. I suppose that was why he too was able to see Rasler.

But he wasn't secretive or slow to give others his trust or loyalty. He knew what he had to do, and was straightforward about it. He wasn't nervous or overly respectful around me. Something I disliked, but eventually became thankful for. Even though he had a penchant for interrupting me. He made clear exactly what he wanted me to do- and I think some of the time he was speaking for my own heart.

--

The first moment I saw the boy, I must admit I was quite intrigued. A seventeen year-old had managed to beat an exemplary pirate such as myself into a well guarded- or, rather, a should-have-been well guarded- royal treasury. I even recall having a fleeting memory of being his age and beginning my career.

Any feeling resembling respect I had for him fled as he did. The little pusillanimous thief bolted after a few words from my partner and myself. He went from interesting youth to yellow coward.

I recall a particular animosity building for him during our unpleasant journey through the sewers. I believe I was blaming him for all our recent misfortune. He had taken what I supposed at the time to be rightfully mine. He had weighed down our craft and helped attract attention of the guards. And of course, he invited that Amalia (as she was calling herself then), into our group. Needless to say, he was one of the more uncooperative, annoying street wretches I've encountered.

I did, however, reconsider my assessment of the boy upon meeting his girl. I admit, I was stunned that a rat would have one like her worrying over him. Being the good-hearted man that I am, I felt that I should ensure his safe return to her.

It was precarious- I had to save his neck a few times in Nalbina and he almost signed our death certificates with his behavior with the Captain. But I managed to return him safe and sound to Rabanastre.

Perhaps I'm not being entirely fair to him. His sword was an enormous help in the passage to the Estersand. He learned quickly after the mishap with Basch, and I'm surprised that such a boy could mature in so short of a time.

I've been accused of taking the boy as an apprentice or protégé, an idea to which at first I was highly opposed. I suppose I have been a mentorof sorts to him, though. I taught him how to fly the _Strahl_, and oddly enough he has a knack for it. He has become quite a proficient fighter, which surprises me as well, considering he started as a rat-slayer of the sewers. I daresay now he is easily as skilled a fighter than anyone in our group. I enjoy his company more so than I did upon our meeting.

If he hadn't been so set on keeping that god-forsaken stone with him, I doubt I would have been sucked into this long and precarious journey. I suppose I must thank him for that. It's been a good story to be a part of.

--

He was young. Even younger than the Hume I found as my companion.

And he seemed to invite trouble.

Everywhere he came with us, we encountered far more hardships than we usually do. It still surprises me that one small boy could attract more unwanted attention than two sky pirates combined.

But he is good. He has a pure heart and open mind. It has been a pleasure to me to see him grow in the small amount of time I have spent with him.

He has an unusually high talent for magicks, stronger even than the boy I would call partner. I would never tell him that, though.

He still amazes me. In Eruyt, he stood his ground against Jote, a feat I would not have imagined a Hume youth capable of.

Be this as it may, he can be at times a rude, inconsiderate, and immature, thoughtless boy. However, I have grown used to far worse in the time I have spent with Humes.

I have missed him since we parted company.

--

He looks just like his brother.

That is what I thought when I first realized his relationship to me.

I feel indebted to him still. If not for me, he might not need to be mixed in the affairs of pirates and royalty. He could have a home- and a brother. He is another on my list of those that I have betrayed. But somehow, by traveling with him and teaching him what I know, it is as if I pay back a debt to brother and brother at once. Perhaps a debt to a third brother as well, though this one is not connected to him through blood.

As we move through plains, under and over mountains, I have come to understand him. Or tried to. His character seems sometimes to escape my judgments. Sometimes he is nothing more than an inexperienced youth, and others he seems to be something more.

He is different from his brother.

Reks was not so careless as he. But he has strength of a different kind. His is in his stubbornness and straightforward attitude. The world he fights for is so much more than the one in which he lives. I have seen him grow as we have traveled Ivalice. He has become stronger in battle, more adept in many types of magicks, and wiser as a man. Perhaps even a youth no longer. By now I suspect he has seen and experienced more than any man in his old age.

--

I've known him longer than the others. We grew up together. He lived with my family, and we looked out for each other. We ran together, roamed the streets together, and every once in a while, I stole something along with him. He's my best friend, and he's my brother.

Sometimes I think of myself as his mother. I have to follow him around to keep him out of trouble. I've kept him from getting beaten by Arcadians a few times. And since I've learned magicks, I've protected him plenty of times on the battlefield. He probably wouldn't admit it though. He's too proud. But I almost like that about him.

He's grown, too. Before we left, he didn't know who he was or even what he wanted to do. He would talk about being a sky pirate, getting his own airship, and getting away from Rabanastre. But he didn't know why. He wasn't quite sure of himself. And I couldn't really help him figure it out. Because I didn't know either.

Traveling Ivalice has changed him, definitely. He's become so much more powerful, and so much surer of himself, who he is, and what he wants. He's so strong now. I kind of feel trivial when I stand next to him while we fight the fiends we run into. He still messes up now and then and acts like a little kid. He'll be the excited little boy I know. And sometimes, I wish he was still like that. I love that he's grown up in so many ways, like I've been begging him to. But now, it almost feels like he doesn't need me any more.

But then he'll smile at me and talk to me, like nothing has changed. Like he didn't get thrown in prison, like I wasn't kidnapped by headhunters, like we had never met Fran and the others. Then I see this sort of maturity in him, and that he's so much more than he used to be. And I'm home.

We've forged something over the years I can't quite explain. It's more than a bond of trust or friendship. It's the sort of thing that only can come around when you're both faced with the same sort of hardships and trials. I know I can trust him. I guess that's why I love him so much.


	2. The Princess Who Would Be Liberator

--

The Princess Who Would Be Liberator

--

I probably never would have guessed that she was a princess. I mean, sure, she was dressed pretty fancy for someone wandering around in the sewers, but I'd encountered some pretty weird things that night already, so she didn't seem that out of the ordinary.

I guess that's a good thing though. I mean, a Princess who knows what the life of an exile is like and who has lived and dealt with the same sort of stuff as everyone else in the Kingdom is more likely to be a good ruler, right? Yeah. I think so. She's proven herself, so far at least.

And she's pretty cool. I mean, the last thing I'd expect of a princess is for her to be able to pull out a sword and shield and start kicking butt. It was probably the most amazing thing ever getting to see her take down wyrms and all those sort of things.

She seemed kind of moody some of the time, but I guess that's pretty normal. She's been through a lot. I've lost plenty, but I think she's lost more. Her father, husband, and kingdom all at once. That's gotta be rough. She's really proven to be strong, too. She doesn't just blurt things out, and she knows what has to be done.

I think she gets annoyed with me, though. She's gotten fed up when I speak out of turn, but hey, what do you expect? Just look at the way I was raised compared to her. But I guess I deserve it, but only some of the time. In any case, I really do hope that we're friends now.

--

Ahh, the Princess. Where to begin? I suppose the best place would be the beginning, if you are feeling logical. Which I am.

I tend to want to avoid any sort of trouble, and this girl running around in the sewers slaying imperials was no exception. It was intriguing, I must say, but nevertheless, we already had one street rat on our hands and some priceless magicite, or so we thought. That seemed enough for the time.

I am, however, glad we met. I wouldn't have known it from her at the time, but our dear Princess is deeper than she appeared. I, like the thief, was surprised to learn that the sewer mouse was indeed a royal one, which shows she knows to keep her secrets.

I was worried about her for a while. I feared that she would take after the old man and his stones and become drunk on her power. I was worried that she would run after the Occuria doing their bidding like some sort of common dog rather than the Princess she was. I made a point to give her a good talking-to- she needed to understand the severity of what she was seeking. It didn't work right away, unfortunately. She still went trapsing off with thoughts of revenge and power in her head. Wanting to use the nethicite to avenge her dear husband, I think. But in the end, something changed her, and she discarded the stones. I can't say there was not a huge burden lifted from my heart at that moment.

All in all, I think she's changed the most of anyone in our little group. She was quite the impossible Princess when we first met up. Arrogant, rude, and even tried to steal my ship. I think life among the common folk has loosened her up quite a bit. She's much softer, and doesn't scold the churl quite as often as she used to. She's much more compassionate as well. I seem to remember her being quite worried about me when I decided to take charge of the situation in the Bahamut. She needn't have, but it's the thought that counts.

I guess I should return her ring.

--

I always kind of felt distant from her. I mean, she's a Princess, I'm a street girl who dances for spare change. She's not just any princess, either, she's our Princess. With Larsa, at least he was the heir or something like that in a foreign country I'm not to fond of. So it was easier to be casual with him. It was probably age, too. Larsa was younger than us, but the Princess is older. It's only two years, but it feels like a world. She's also way more mature than the two of us. I guess it comes with being royalty.

I've still admired her from a distance. She's so beautiful. I would give anything to look like her. She's so skilled in magicks, too. I've seen her cast these spells that are just amazing. And at the same time, she's super skilled with weapons, too. Especially swords. I would expect it of a prince, not a princess. Not that she's masculine or anything, just out of the ordinary. Well, at least for royalty. They're not that ordinary at all, really.

It was definitely interesting to travel with her. She's the first girl close to my age I've spent lots of time with. It wasn't what I expected, to say the least. I'm glad I've met her. I know she'll make a good queen.

--

I did not know what to make of a child who runs in the sewers battling her enemies. I, like my partner, was wary of approaching her and taking her under our wings. I prefer to avoid trouble when I can.

However, like so many other things, she came into our lives and I was swept away on her quest. At times, I felt like we were in the pursuit of knowledge, and others, of war. In the end, I would like to think it was peace.

She was far to young to be a Princess, but I realize now that she is wise beyond her years. She has more experience than most any other her age in the affairs empires and kingdoms.

She has grown as well. She has become softer and compassionate and I do not doubt her heart. I pray we will meet again, although neither as runaways in the sewers or prisoners aboard an airship. Perhaps we could meet as friends.

--

She is the one piece of hope I have left.

I have failed so many, and here she offers me a second chance. Through her I defend Queen and Kingdom both. My debts have been paid through service, and not through revenge. I am grateful to her in ways that cannot be described.

She was quite justified at being angry at me. The implausibility of my return would have aroused suspicion in anyone, especially the child of the King I let die. The burden that lifted from my heart when she forgave me could never be expressed properly in mere words. Still I feel that service of another thousand years is due to her.

I remember meeting her. I had just entered Dalmasca and joined the Order. She was ten years old and small for her age. She already carried herself like a princess.

I remember the pain her eyes when Rasler died. I would have given anything to be of any sort of comfort to her then, but I felt that my presence would be the most disruptive. After all, I was the one who returned with his body. That was the first time I feared she would never forgive me. But she did. She gave me no grief, and thanked me genuinely for bringing him back to her. She did not hold me in contempt or wish that I had died instead. She did not have me sent away, nor did she scoff at me when I knelt to beg her forgiveness.

Now she is grown, in wisdom and in years. She is more than ready to be Queen, of this I am sure. In our travels, she has learned more than any books might have taught her. She knows the trials of her people and what exists in the world around her. She has seen Nabudis, the sandsea, Arcahdia, and Bhujerba alike. She has traveled to lands of legend and of Mist. She has spoken with the Gariff and Viera, as well as Hume, Seeq, and Bangaa. She is a true child of the Dynast King. I do not believe that Dalmasca has seen one like her more than an age.

I know the people will be glad to have her. The Heroine of Ivalice, their Princess Ashe. All I wish for now is a way to fulfill duty to brother and duty to country at once.


	3. The Captain Who Would Be Redeemed

--

--

The Captain Who Would Be Redeemed

--

He isn't all what I imagined him to be, especially with the rumors that went around Rabanastre two years ago. You know, the ones about the kingslayer and the traitor to all of Dalmasca. I pretty much went along with the general consensus and hated him. What with the image of him that boy I call my best friend put in my head at the time. Kingslayer and brotherslayer.

I kinda thought he'd be this gruff old man with an evil glint in his eye. I thought he'd be the kind of guy who hungered only for battle and blood. But he's definitely not like that at all. The last thing I expected was what I got: This handsome, young-looking guy, who, while he carries the weight of the world on his shoulders, is the most compassionate, kindest, protective, best guy I know.

I remember when we were in the Sandsea, he offered to rest if I needed it. I quickly jumped up and said I'm tougher than that, and he smiled and laughed and agreed with me. It would be kind of cool to have him as an older brother, I think.

It's amazing how this guy has shattered my perceptions of people. I mean, here is this guy accused of killing the king and being traitor to his country running around with all of us and risking everything for the princess. I mean, if you could just see the way he looks at her- it's with such devotion. I don't think she ever needs to worry about anything ever happening to her. If I had someone look at me like that, I wouldn't be afraid of anything ever again. I pretty much think I could do anything.

I'm so glad I got to travel with him- definitely an eye opening experience. I really miss him, now, too.

--

The last thing I needed was more trouble, and of course I got it. Thanks to my partner, this time, no less. And of course the thief. Associating myself with a petty street waif was one thing, a kingslayer was a different matter entirely. But as usual, trouble has a way of slipping into my life as an annoying pebble caught in my boots. And that happens rather often, I'm ashamed to say.

In any case, he was of incredible value in the passage, even if he did refuse any of the equipment we offered him. The fool was even more stubborn than the thief- stubborn enough to wait until we came across a corpse to retrieve a sword. No use grumbling over it now, though, I suppose.

Speaking of the boy and the captain, there was a problem. I didn't think the waif would be able to get over his prejudice long enough for us to make it out of there alive. I'd like to think that I was persuasive enough to keep him under control.

I didn't know right away what to make of his story. The whole "my evil twin did it" seemed a bit far fetched. Sounded something like what a child would say to avoid trouble. But I'm not one to judge people for their past. I'd be quite the hypocrite, then, wouldn't I?

Seeing as he was the only other male presence with any intelligence about the world other than myself, I spent some time talking with him. Neither of us dredged up the ghosts of our past, though. He was good company, really, once I had gotten over the fact that going into any major city with him at our side was a major liability.

He was also excellent help in training the young ones of our group in combat. He had the dancer and the thief wielding swords much more professionally. He could also keep them entertained for long periods of time, and didn't seem to mind their antics as much as the rest of us. I admire him for that.

I think our little adventure would have gone quite differently had he not been there. We would never have attained an audience with the Marquis, for example. Nor probably, would we have made it out of certain situations unscathed. But I'd like to think I was just as responsible on those occasions.

In any case, I have this fleeting feeling that perhaps we should drop by Archades in the near future. This is odd, considering the animosity I feel for the place.

--

I do not regret my actions in Nalbina. Of this much I am sure. As I have previously stated, I prefer not to engage myself in the affairs of Hume wars and prisoners. I am thankful, however, that I chose to drop his cage.

He is older than the others, and wiser. He has seen many battles and he bears many scars. I do not know the stories behind them, but I am reverent.

His heart had suffered great pain, yet now I feel he is healing. And he heals quickly, in body and mind. His conviction has grown as we have traveled, as has his determination.

I have been glad to travel in his company, and I respect his decision to accompany the Lordling to Archadia. He is one who is true to his promise and oaths. There is nothing I hold in higher respect than this.

I have told my partner I would very much enjoy a detour in Archades.

--

When I first saw him, I wanted to kill him. I wanted to make him suffer, I wanted to stab him, punch him, throttle him, drown him, anything- anything to make him relive my grief. Anything to make him relive Rek's pain. Anything to make him pay for what he did to me, to Rabanastre. To all of Dalmasca. I wanted him dead. That was the only thing I could think of. I didn't even care that there were soldiers nearby. I didn't care if his sword-arm was vital or necessary or whatever. I didn't care if I died. I wanted him gone.

I don't remember how long it took me to get over that. I think most of it was gone by the time we had gotten out of the Barheim Passage. I don't remember if I believed him by then or not, but the hatred had burned itself out. Maybe it was because I'd had to focus my energy on hacking zombies to bits (how cool is that?) and fending off this giant blood-sucking treasure wanna-be. Maybe it was cause he saved my butt a few times in there.

Anyways… I really respect him now, you know? I know he was telling the truth now. I met Gabranth, or Noah, or whoever. And even before that I trusted him. He taught me stuff while we traveled. He showed me how to use my sword way better than I used to. He's defended me plenty of times, too. I dunno, he kinda stepped in as this brother figure. I don't know if he's just that kind of guy or if he wanted to pay me back for everything he didn't do.

He doesn't need to, though. I trust him now. And I hope I can see him again soon.

--

I have no possible way of describing how I felt when I first saw him on the ship. The closest term that comes to mind is vicious abhorrence. There was little I could do in my situation though. Being a captive does not generally allow one to do as she pleases. I did the most I could, which was smacking him and insulting his honor. I regret that now, though.

It did take me a while to trust him. The companions he traveled with (my companions, now, I guess), trusted him to easily. They joked with him through our captivity, laughed with him, planned with him to escape. I didn't understand it. I thought they would see him for what he was- a kingslayer- even though they were no more than a pack of thieves themselves. I didn't quite release or even consider that I was the one who was mistaken.

And now I see that I was. And I am more than relieved to admit it.

Before the war, he was by far the most loyal and honorable of any of my father's nights, and also the kindest. Vossler I could always count on, but his words seemed to carry a sharp edge. Him, though- he was different. He always had a kind word or a smile for me. When I was a child, he would compliment my eyes or my hair and tell me I was looking particularly like a princess. As I grew older, he would bow and offer me a 'good day, majesty', in a genuine voice. I almost wish we could go back to that.

Now, though, I think we understand one another. I often look up to see him standing just behind me, and on the battle field his eyes will always flicker over to make sure I'm safe. He's not an overproctive guardian. He doesn't try to stop me from doing what I must, nor does he think me some delicate flower who doesn't know how to do anything for herself. Instead, he's like a friendly shadow- one I can count on to catch me if I should trip, or if a fiend catches me off guard. He is loyal and trusting, and I know he would do whatever I ask of him. It has taken me some time, but now I too, trust him completely.

I do miss him. Far more than I imagined I would.


End file.
